1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle basket with a coupling device for the releasable suspension in at least one coupling element attached in an area of handlebars of the bicycle.
2. Description of Prior Art
A bicycle basket with a coupling device is recited in German Patent Application No. 195 34 204. A plate-like coupling element is applied to an exterior of a lateral wall of this known bicycle basket, which is connected with a plate-like counter element arranged on an interior of the lateral wall. The coupling element has suspension elements, by means of which it is releasably suspended in corresponding receivers of a coupling piece attached to the handlebars. The plate-like coupling element projects past the exterior surface of the lateral wall at least far enough so that in the coupled state the receivers grip the suspension elements from behind.
A carrying bag is known from German Patent Reference DE 39 27 086 A1, which can be attached by a connecting element to a coupling piece also provided on the handlebars. The connecting element has holding elements projecting outward into the coupling piece, which can pose obstacles after the carrying bag is removed.